Aircraft wheels are known that comprise two half-wheels assembled together by means of bolts that are regularly distributed in order to clamp together the disks of the half-wheels. Typically, such an assembly may require a dozen bolts. For this purpose, the disks of the half-wheels are pierced with facing orifices suitable for receiving the bolts. Furthermore, one of the half-wheels receives drive keys on the inside face of its rim in order to drive in rotation rotor disks of a disk brake, which disks are located in operation inside said half-wheel. Depending on circumstances, the drive keys are formed integrally with the half-wheel, or else they are fitted thereto. When they are fitted thereto, the disk of the half-wheel includes holes for receiving finger-shaped ends of the drive keys, with fastener means also being provided at the other ends of the drive keys in order to fasten them to the rim of the half-wheel.